prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Mourning's End Part 1
Ranting's End Part 1 Requirements: Level 99 Magic Level 99 Being a Fag Level 81 Thieving Level 91 Ranged Level 87 Fapping Level 89 Strength Level 91 Attack Must have completed the Quest Modicide Items: Tinderbox, A Bucket of Fapping Oil, Fapper, Lock-Picker, Weedy Pot, Dragon Bones, Fapping Runes x4, Faggot Crossbow, Fag Bolts In the Beginning... First, talk to Ranter at Fagbridge and Confront him to give you an upgrade on your Weedy Pot. After you added more weeds to your weedy pot, Light it and Force the Ranter to smoke it. While you force him, he will refuse and teleport you to the Altar of Ranting. In there, you will black out. When you wake up, you will find Ranter standing on the Altar and he reveals his real name. It turns out he is Andrew Gower. He escaped from the Fag Fap Freeze spell. Now, Throw your Fapping runes on all the 4 Lighted Rant Obelisks. He will suddenly slip and fall. When he fell he'll be stunned for about 10 seconds. At this time, Light the Upgraded Weedy Pot, use it on him. He will smoke it and be transported to King Fatass' Kingdom. At that time he will teleport and the pot will drop, Pick it up, light it and smoke it. You will be transported too. In the kingdom, talk to King Fattass. He will tell you that Andrew Gower escaped to Thordur's Faghole. King Fattass will give you a Fag of Returning. Also he will transport you to the portal to Thordur's Faghole. Simply Activate the portal Magic and you'll be inside the Faghole. You'll find Gower being thoughtless and sitting there. Before you'll know it, he'll snap and attempts to Jail you forever. Quickly shoot him and a cutscene will happen. Its the scene where the bolt hits his heart and banishes his physical form, but keeps his soul in the Faghole. After that he will turn to King Ranter. Simply use the Fag of Returning and buy an Enchanted Fag Sword from King Fattass Attack and 89 Strength to Equip Go back to the portal, Activate it and fight him. When you fight him, the fight is a cutscene, Which involves in you cutting both his arms, and finally chopping his head and at the quickiest same time you chop him into 8. And then suddenly his blood will turn into a Human-Like shape made from blood, his name is now Raged Ranter. To stun him, Throw the dragon bones at him and he will be stunned. Now use your Fag of Returning again and after you return, Pour your fapping oil and use your fapper to go to The Faphe. A Treasure! When you are inside The Faphe, activate the portal again and enter the Other Hidden Jagex HQ. Now simply destroy the Jail that Mod Mark was in with your Enchanted Fag Sword. Now Search Mod Mark's body and you'll find a Soulcase. Smoke your pot again to go back to King Fattass' Kingdom and go back to Thordur's Faghole. While he was stunned, he actually turned into 'The Ranting Fag' which is level 1431. He will blast the Ranting Blast which can kill ANYTHING except King Fattass instantly. When the Ranting Blast was on the way to YOU, King Fattass will stop time and Reverse the Ranting Blast. After he dissapears and start time back, The Ranting Fag turns the Blast into a Building with 61 Locks. Use your Pick-Locker to pick the one thats blue and green and suddenly you'll hear a click! All the locks will unlock. And you can enter the door. Inside, you will find The Ranting Fag inside a Rant Barrier. Now pour some fapping oil on it, It'll turn into a Barrier of harming. After that, throw the soulcase to him and you will keep his soul. Completing the Quest Go back to King Fattass' Kingdom and talk to him. He'll give you Rewards and once again... QUEST COMPLETE! Rewards: Item: Soulcase Item: Soulcase of The Ranting Fag Accessible: Right click your weedy pot to choose to transport to King Fattass' Kingdom or the Fag City Accessible: Click the Soulcase of The Ranting Fag to go to the Altar of Ranting. Accessible: The Portal to Thordur's Faghole Item: The Fag of Returning Item: The Enchanted Fag Sword Item: Ultra Lock-Picker Title: The Rant Killer Title: of King Fattass -By Fag Knats